May I Have This Dance?
by Nordryd
Summary: Rather than throwing her own New Years party, Pinkie Pie decides to attend one already being thrown. She goes with all of her friends, only to discover that one of her old friends is hosting it. And he seems to be coming onto Pinkie...


May I Have This Dance?

 _Dear Pinkie Pie,_

 _I want to cordially invite you to a New Year's party I'm throwing on New Year's Eve. Obviously. I think the people would be highly privileged to have such an expert party person such as yourself attending. And please bring your friends! They'll certainly bring light to the party too! It is located at the DJ Club in downtown Canterlot. If you're throwing your own party, it won't surprise me in the least, but if you are able to attend mine, it would be a huge honor. I hope to see you and your friends there!_

 _Sincerely,  
_ _Cheese Sandwich_

* * *

Downtown Canterlot at New Year's. A soft bed of snow blanketing the streets, and the holiday spirit filling everyone with joy. The sky was pitch black, allowing the red and green lights hung around the city to come out in their full glory. Every once and a while a holiday song could be heard as you walked by a building, or as a car drove by. Groups of people roamed the city, all dressed up to go to their respective New Year's parties, and a familiar group of friends was no exception.

"It was really nice of Cheese Sandwich to invite us to his party," Fluttershy said.

"I know!" Rarity exclaimed. "This is one of the biggest parties of the year! I should've guessed the biggest party person we know other than Pinkie Pie would be hosting it."

"Thanks for the dresses, Rarity," Sunset said.

"But of course!" Rarity said. "I want all of my friends to look fabulous for such a big occasion!"

"Don't you think this dress is a little… short?" Twilight asked, tugging down at the skirt of her dress.

"Twilight, you look beautiful," Rarity said, straightening Twilight's dress out for her. "No need to worry."

"I just don't go to parties that much. At _all_ , really," Twilight said.

"Don't worry, Twilight," Pinkie Pie chimed. "Cheese's parties are so much fun, and he's super friendly! I haven't seen him in a while. I can't wait!"

They arrived at the Canterlot DJ Club, the exact location on the invitation. The building pulsed with lights, one after the other. At the entrance stood a big man with a clipboard in his hand, standing in front of a velvet rope.

"Name, please?"

"Pinkie Pie! I got a very nice invitation from Cheese."

The man didn't even glance down at the clipboard. He just smiled.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Sandwich will be very pleased. Please, welcome," he said, unhooking the velvet rope. "Enjoy yourselves!"

"Thank you very much!" Pinkie squealed, immediately dashing in, followed by her friends.

They walked inside, handed their coats to the coat check clerk, and proceeded inside. When they walked in, they were greeted with flashing lights and pounding beats of music. Amidst the lights and music was a sea of partygoers dancing, talking, or doing whatever to enjoy themselves.

"Wow, Cheese went all out," Rainbow said.

"No kiddin'," Applejack said.

"Girls!"

The girls looked in the direction of the voice, and saw the party's gracious host walking towards them with a drink in his hand.

"Cheese Sandwich!" Pinkie squealed.

"Pinkie Pie! So glad you could make it!" Cheese said.

Pinkie immediately gave Cheese a huge hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You too," Cheese said. "And you brought your friends, too!"

"Hi!" the rest of them said.

"Thank you all for coming! Please, enjoy yourselves," Cheese said.

"Well, I'm gonna go dance!" Rainbow said.

"Oh, can I come with you?" Fluttershy asked. "I mean… if that's okay…"

"Is it ever _not_ okay?" Rainbow said. "C'mon!"

" _Whoa!_ " Fluttershy squeaked as Rainbow practically yanked on her arm, pulling her to the dance floor.

"Hey, wait up!" Applejack called out, following them.

"Come, Twilight. Let's join them," Sunset said.

"Uh… I-I'm not sure…" Twilight stammered.

"Darling, relax. It's a _party_. Just have fun!" Rarity said, joining the rest of their friends on the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance, though," Twilight said.

"Nobody's gonna care!" Sunset said. "C'mon!"

"Sunset, wai— _whoa!_ " Twilight yelped as she was pulled onto the dance floor.

Cheese looked at Pinkie with the biggest of smiles.

"Whaddya say, Pinkie? Shall we?" he asked, holding his hand out.

"Of course!" Pinkie squealed, taking Cheese's hand.

* * *

After what felt like an hour on non-stop dancing, everyone decided to take a break. The DJ was going strong, but they didn't want to use too much energy up before midnight.

Pinkie decided to join Cheese as he walked around to check on his party.

"You having fun, Pinkie?" Cheese asked.

"Absolutely!" Pinkie chimed.

"Thanks again for coming," Cheese said. "I'm surprised you came, actually."

"Why wouldn't I come?" Pinkie asked.

"I figured you'd be throwing your own New Year's party."

"Normally I would, but I went all out for my Christmas party, I have to come up with something super-duper in order to top it!"

Cheese laughed. "That big, huh?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Pinkie said. "And when I got that super nice invitation from you, I just knew I had to come. Any party thrown by you is _sure_ to be amazing!"

"Well, it's an honor to have you here," Cheese said.

Pinkie giggled. "An honor? Why, thank you," she said, giving a curtsey.

"Yep," Cheese said, chuckling. "You're only the best party thrower I know."

"I love making people happy!" Pinkie said. "A party always makes everyone happy!"

"Well, you've definitely made me happy by showing up," Cheese said.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you to say!" Pinkie said.

"Wanna know something else?" Cheese said. Pinkie nodded with a huge smile, making him chuckle. "You look very pretty tonight."

Pinkie gasped, her bubbliness melting into a feeling of warmth… like a freshly baked brownie.

"R-Really?" Pinkie stammered.

Cheese smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Very."

Pinkie felt her face begin to heat up like an oven. Suddenly, Cheese's eyes weren't the weird, zany eyes she's used to seeing. Instead, they were much warmer.

"Wow… um… I don't know what to say…" Pinkie stammered.

"Really? I bet you get that from a lot of guys," Cheese said.

Pinkie twirled her hair. "A-Actually… no…"

"Seriously? I don't believe you," Cheese said.

"It's true," Pinkie said. "Wow… um… I-I…"

"Are you okay, Pinkie?" Cheese said.

"Excuse me for a moment!" Pinkie yelped, rushing away.

* * *

"Rarity! Rarity, Rarity, Rarity!" Pinkie shouted, spotting her friend amidst the dancing crowd.

"Darling! We've been wondering where you've been. Come, dance with—"

"There's no time! I need to talk to you!"

Pinkie didn't wait for a response before yanking Rarity away from the crowd to the women's restroom.

"Pinkie! What is the meaning of this?!" Rarity yelped. "Goodness, the air freshener in here is awful…"

"I'm sorry, Rarity, but I need to talk to you!" Pinkie pleaded.

"Did your dress tear?! Where's the fissure, darling? I shall fix it immediately! Thank goodness I have my sewing kit with me—"

"No, it's not that!" Pinkie said.

Rarity gasped. "Did some pervert grope you? Let's find the others and show that fiend—"

"It's not that either," Pinkie said. "Well… actually… it's closer…"

Rarity gave Pinkie the iciest stare. "Who did it? Who violated our dear Pinkie Pie?"

"Nobody touched me," Pinkie said. "It's just… I… um…"

"Darling, what's the matter?" Rarity asked. "You're at a party! You're always happy at parties."

"Rarity, what would you do if someone told you… um… that they think you're… pretty?" Pinkie asked.

Rarity giggled. "That's all? Do what I always do: flutter my eyes and thank them. After that, I either walk away or make small talk."

"But it happens to you all the time, Rarity," Pinkie said. "It's never happened to me before. I don't know how to feel."

Rarity giggled again. "Well first and foremost, your hair is a mess," she said, straightening her hair. "Second… who complimented you?"

Pinkie felt her face warm up once more. "It was Cheese."

Rarity gasped. "Cheese Sandwich?! Oh my goodness, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah…" Pinkie said. "I-I guess…"

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Rarity asked, smoothening out Pinkie's dress. "Where's the bubbly party girl we all love?"

Pinkie sighed. "It's just… I didn't know what to do. I panicked and I ran to find one of you girls."

"Well, you have me now, darling," Rarity said. "I think you should talk to him and see where everything goes."

"But what if he's saying that because he's a little drunk?" Pinkie asked. "I mean… he had a drink in his hand. Then again… nobody's ever looked at me like that before…"

"Pinkie, you're being ridiculous," Rarity said. "Even if he were a little tipsy, usually people are unable to keep secrets when they're under the influence. It doesn't surprise me at all that he likes you. You're both such wonderful party people; it only makes sense! And sweetheart, you are a _beautiful_ girl. The fact that you don't get more compliments is simply a crime!"

Pinkie blushed. "Th-Thanks."

"Was Cheese trying to touch you or anything of the sort?" Rarity asked.

Pinkie shook her head. "Nope. He was just… really nice to me."

"See? He has no ill intentions, tipsy or not," Rarity said. "And think about that invitation he sent you. I promise, he doesn't give invitations like that to everyone."

"I don't know," Pinkie said, twirling her hair. "Cheese is a very creative guy."

"Darling, I promise you. I've been to many parties, and everyone gives general invitations no matter how imaginative they are," Rarity said. "Your invitation was special. He _really_ wanted you to attend his party, Pinkie."

Pinkie blushed, unable to stop thinking about the look Cheese gave her.

"One more thing, Pinkie," Rarity said. "Has Cheese spent time with anyone else since you arrived?"

Pinkie's eyes went wide. "No… he hasn't. At least, not until I walked away."

"Pinkie Pie, I think Cheese really likes you. He's spent a lot of time with you, and he sent you a personalized invitation. _And_ he gave you a flattering compliment. Go back and talk to him some more. Ooh! Maybe he'll ask you to slow dance!"

Pinkie smiled, and then proceeded to giggle. "Oh my gosh, he likes me!" She gasped loudly. "I have to go find him! It's almost midnight!"

Without wasting another second, Pinkie was out of the bathroom.

"Good luck, darling!" Rarity called out.

* * *

Pinkie roamed the party building for a few minutes, searching and searching for Cheese's poofy brown hair.

"Ooh! Cheesie!" Pinkie called out.

The brown, poofy hair turned around, and Cheese's face seemed to light up when he spotted her.

"There you are," Cheese said. "Um… I want to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Pinkie felt a warm sensation fill her heart. "Oh… it's okay."

"Listen… um… can I talk to you alone?" Cheese asked. "Do you mind?"

Pinkie giggled. "Not at all."

"Great," Cheese said. "If you want to grab your coat, we can head up to the rooftop."

"Okay!" Pinkie said. They went to the coat check window to grab their coats, and then Cheese led Pinkie to the elevator.

While going up, Cheese and Pinkie unknowingly played a little party game. How many times they can sneak a glance at each other without being caught. Unfortunately, they tried to look at the same time, catching each other's surprised eyes. Pinkie immediately looked away, twirling her hair and blushing profusely.

 _Ding!_

Arrived at the rooftop.

The door opened, and outside was a soft blanket of snow and holiday lights across the cityscape. In the middle of downtown Canterlot, the giant ball was majestically poised up high, prepared for the drop for the new year. They walked out, and the soft pitter patter of flurries caressed their faces.

"Wow!" Pinkie exclaimed, immediately running to the side to take in the view. "It's all so beautiful!"

"Yeah, it is," Cheese said, joining her.

Taking in the view, something happened that Pinkie didn't expect. She felt something on her waist. She looked, and saw Cheese's hand on her waist.

Upon seeing his hand, she yelped and staggered back.

"Oh… did I mess up again?" Cheese asked.

"No, no! It's fine," Pinkie stammered. "I'm just a little jittery."

"Aren't you always?" Cheese asked.

"Well… um…" Pinkie stammered. "Nobody's ever treated me like this before."

"I get it," Cheese said.

"Cheese, are you tipsy at all?" Pinkie asked.

"Only a little," Cheese said with a wink. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Can I just… be blunt?"

"Sure!" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, ever since I first met you, I haven't been able to get you out of my head," Cheese said. "I've never met another girl as bubbly and sweet as you, and especially not someone who's as into parties as much as I am."

Suddenly it wasn't cold on the rooftops anymore. The sensation of warmth emerged in Pinkie's heart, like freshly baked cookies. Cheese's green eyes were as sweet as gumdrops.

"I wanted this party to be the best one yet, and I knew exactly what could make that happen. A very special girl. _You_."

Heat spread across Pinkie's face.

"You think I'm special?" Pinkie squeaked.

Cheese nodded. "I might be a little tipsy right now, but I was completely sober when I wrote your invitation. When I knew I wanted _you_ , more than _anyone else_ , to come to my party."

Pinkie blushed. "That's so sweet of you, Cheesie."

She giggled when she noticed a shade of red on Cheese's cheeks. It was strangely… adorable.

"Now, if you don't mind, I haven't danced much at all tonight," Cheese said. "And I would like to fix that… with _you_."

"You mean… like… slow dance?" Pinkie asked.

"If you don't mind," Cheese said with a grin.

"We better go down then!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I hope they're playing a slow song!"

"Oh, no need for that," Cheese said. "We can just stay up here."

"Huh?"

Pinkie watched as Cheese walked over to a rooftop dining table. He brushed the snow off, revealing a lone boom box just sitting there.

"Someone left a boom box up here?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh no," Cheese said. "It's mine."

He turned the player on, and slow music resonated through the breeze. He looked at Pinkie, and she suddenly felt much warmer, almost questioning if she needed her coat anymore.

"I've been wanting to say this all night," Cheese said. He extended his hand out, and gave the warmest of smiles. "Pinkie Pie… may I have this dance?"

Pinkie's hand was over her mouth, wearing the biggest smile on her face. She could only imagine that her face looked like a red velvet cupcake. It was hard to not scream with excitement. A small squeak escaped her mouth before she extended her hand out to meet Cheese's.

"I would be a super sweet delight, Cheesie!"

Cheese smiled, and pulled Pinkie in closer. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer so their cheeks were close, almost touching.

"One more thing. That view? Nowhere _near_ as gorgeous as you."

Pinkie giggled, feeling her face heat up, and wondering if he could feel it too.

Cheese placed his other hand on her waist, and Pinkie wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon they began moving in rhythm. Cheese's green eyes were absolutely captivating now that she had a closer view. Suddenly, as they danced, the city around her faded away. All that was left was the gracious host and his amazing smile. The frigid snowflakes caressing her face didn't faze her either. The warmth of Cheese's embrace was enough to shield her from the cold.

"10! 9! 8!"

Pinkie gasped. "Cheese, shouldn't you go inside? The host should probably be there for—"

"Shh…" Cheese put his finger on Pinkie's mouth. She looked into his glorious green eyes, and her heart began to pound. "As far as I'm concerned, the party is right here in front of me."

Pinkie's heart melted like ice cream. His hand moved to her cheek, lightly stroking it, and making her shudder.

"That… that feels nice…" Pinkie moaned.

She looked up, and Cheese's eyes were suddenly a lot closer.

"3!"

He smiled…

"2!"

She smiled…

" _1!_ "

And the gap closed.

Like the fireworks that exploded at the turn of the year, Pinkie's heart exploded with colorful bursts of fire as her lips met Cheese's for the first time. It was only a peck, but the electrifying sensation was real and wonderful.

They pulled back, and Cheese cupped her face as he smiled at her.

"Pinkie Pie… thank you," Cheese said, leaning in. "Best… party… _ever_ …"

And Pinkie Pie, wrapped tightly in the warmth of Cheese Sandwich's embrace as he kissed her again, just had to agree.

* * *

 **A little late for New Year's, but who cares? I wanted to write this after seeing the picture.**

 **Pinkie might be a little OOC, but just remember that in this universe, Pinkie has never had this happen to her before. It's only natural that she'd be quite flustered, right?**

 **This story was a gift for Summer Dancer on FIMFiction, whom _loves_ CheesePie. I hope she likes it!**

 **And I hope the rest of you liked it as well!**


End file.
